Past Disasters
by SparksMakeFireworks
Summary: When Jax is transported to an alternate past, It may change the future. But this is not normal. Emma is devious and rude, Andi, a panther, Daniel, a trouble maker. Everything he ever knew in Miami. Gone. Can he put the past back together before its too late? Or will the future, be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1 - Past Disasters

Authors note

Hey guys, I'm kinda new to working on more than two stories at a time, so I'm not gonna update as frequently as I used too. Just putting it out there. Plus, remember Jax got his memories wiped of Daniel, but I can't imagine Daniel being replaced with Jax like shown in season 4, so pretend everything played out just like in season 2. Hope you like it! PS: Don't get too attached. Cliff hangers are my thing.

Jax pov

*beep beep*

I keep forgetting to turn off that stupid alarm clock.

*beep beep*

I slowly rolled over on my stomach, extended a fisted hand, and slammed down on the snooze button. I yanked it out and threw it across the room with the only strength I had in me this early in the morning. It was still set to ring at the time I had to wake up for school, it was too early to get up and eat breakfast. I rolled over on my back again, trying to get back to sleep. A good 15 minutes passed. No dice. I groggily opened my eyes and thought of the day to come. Nothing came to mind. It's probably gonna be just another ordinary day.

Ever since the gang split up it's been pretty boring actually. I can't believe im actually saying this, but I miss the drama that rolls by everyday. It kept it interesting. The only thing that keeps me from dying of boredom is Emma. She brings the light in my day. Jesse is already off in W. Academy, dad's fine, but its still kinda weird getting used to him being around, mom, well there isn't any chance I'm gonna see her soon.

My mind suddenly played backwards to a few years ago, when I first enrolled in Iridium High. When I met Emma. Then my mind pulled me to the question I had asked myself for years seemed. Why was I so drawn to her in the first place? I know that she was the most beautiful face I had seen in years, but why was I so suddenly attracted to her? We were polar opposites. Most importantly, what did she ever see in me? She had a boyfriend, she wasn't broken, she had a great life. She didn't need anything more. Why? But I know exactly why. I was broken, she wanted to fix me. And she was the only girl I couldn't have. We changed each other for the better. She saw something inside me that no one else did. But the only other person that saw me like that was, what I thought my mother was. I thought of Leona just like I thought of Emma back then. But now that I know what Leona was really like, would I still have been attracted to her?

What am I doing? I am not questioning my relationship with Emma Alonzo. Emma was the best thing that ever happened to me. You feel in love with her because she saw what was broken inside of me,and she fixed it. It's why you never gave up.

After that, I rolled over on my side, drifting off to sleep.

Daylight greeted me when I woke up again, streaks of sunlight flew over the half-closed blinds. I looked over at the space my alarm clock was last night, then angrily got up into the hallway to see the clock on the wall, remembering the alarm clock was all the way across my room. Unplugged. I would have to reset it sooner or later. I always seem to misplace my phone before bed so setting an alarm on that would just lead to countless hours looking for the phone to put it on snooze.

2:03 The clock read

I guess I overslept.

I have that feeling in my stomach again. Did I forget something? Am I just hungry? Did I forget something? I probably did. I dismissed it as I went to go get breakfast. I'd remember it sooner or later. I found a note on the table as I went to the fridge. I picked it up, skimming through.

 _Dear Jax,_

 _I had to go to a meeting early in the morning discussing Jesse's W.I.T.s Academy arrival, I need you to know that the council has detected some strong and unusual magic. It is too powerful to becoming even from the strongest of witches, so please be careful. Also, the council has also discovered that the recent events can affect you or Emma, so give her the news. Stay safe_

 _Your father, Jake Novoa_

I skimmed through the first part, but when they mentioned Emma's name, I knew it was important. What if the side affects already got to her? She was acting a little weird yesterday. My paranoia took over, out of fear for Emma. I'd better go check on her.

I looked down at my gray t-shirt and sweatpants. I'm either casting a spell or going over there in bunny slippers. The all too familiar smoke appeared as I saw combat boots appear over my bare feet, jeans and a leather jacket. I cast a spell to fix my ruffled hair and get me ready for Emma's house.

Guess I'm going without breakfast today.

I walked out the door with the feeling still deep in my stomach, I knew it wasn't hunger this time.

I ran out to get my dirt bike, realizing the faster way to do this along the way.

"Idiot" I murmured to myself.

I stood in place, making my signature move, then disappearing.

A sudden pain went through me and my left hand as I felt a thorn cut in. I quickly yanked my hand a way, letting out a small yelp. I tumbled over to the side on my stomach, falling on _, Emma's doorstep?_ I looked in front of me and saw Emma's front door, and a thorn stuck in my left hand. I had scratch marks all over me. I looked at the place I had fallen on, sure enough, roses were planted right where I fell. But why would I fall on the roses. I mentally face palmed as I realized the side effects affected me too. The thorn, still deep in my hand mocked me. I tried to carefully take it out, but each time, it felt like it deepened. The pain was stronger now, I think it was clotting the blood, so that's good right?

The door suddenly opened and a very familiar face appeared on the doorstep.

"Jax are you ok?!" The young witch asked worriedly

"I'm fine, just, laying on the floor here" I tried to reassure her as she helped me up.

She helped me up off my stomach, while I felt like an idiot laying there on the floor

"how did you get here?" Emma asked curiously.

"Well, first I had a nice encounter with those roses" I admitted holding up my hand with the thorn still stuck to it.

This hurts my relationship with roses forever.

"Jax" Emma whisper-yelled at me worriedly, examining the hand.

"Come on, lets go inside" Emma insisted, not taking her eyes off the thorn.

I went inside with her to the empty house and plopped down on the couch right next to her.

"how did you get a thorn stuck in your hand?" Emma questioned.

I didn't really feel like answering any questions from the pain in my left hand, I think it's getting worse!

"I'd love to answer questions when there isn't a thorn in my hand" I blurted, not realizing I sounded a little rude.

"Right, sorry" Emma apologized worriedly as she scampered over to the kitchen.

Now that I think about it, the scratches hurt too! It really hurts! I think I'm getting dizzy! Am I about to pass out?! It was getting harder and harder to hide that I was LITERALLY DYING! OK! I am being a little over dramatic, but it still hurts really bad!

What seems like an eternity later, Emma comes back with some bandages and wet cotton balls. I was breathing more rapidly by then. I just hope Emma doesn't notice.

She got a cotton ball in one hand while the other was hovering over the painful thorn in my hand.

"This is gonna hurt ok" Emma warned worriedly

"I've gotton used to the pain" I lied, whimpering a little at the end.

She waited a second, then she quickly plucked the thorn form my hand that caused me to flinch.

I think I cried a little cause that really hurt!

She immediately put the wet cotton ball over the bleeding wound and put the bandage over it. Its still really hurt, but looking at her face made it feel a little better. I finally relaxed a bit.

"Are you ok?!" She asked worriedly rubbing another wet cotton ball along the scratches on my forehead.

"I'm fine, thanks to you" I thanked

Emma really made it better, her features softened and she relaxed that I was fine. I still had scratches all over me, but the pain seemed to go away after a minute after we both calmed down.

A small smile graced her features, I stared into her eyes and for a second, it felt like we were the only two people on this planet.

"Em" I started, breaking the silence.

"Yeah"

"Are you ok?" I asked her sincerely.

"Me?! Look at you!" She pointed at the many marks on my arms and legs.

"Yeah, but have you been feeling yourself lately?" I asked, looking for a serious answer.

"I'm fine Jax, I always have been, you don't have to worry about me" She assured.

I will never stop being worried about you. Just like how I will never stop loving you.

"Why did you come here anyway?" Emma asked, bringing me back to the reason I came here.

Right, I almost forgot.

"Em, we might be getting some weird side effects from what happened a few days ago"

"What? How do you know?" She asked curiously.

"My dad told me warn you" I answered quickly.

"Really? I feel the same?" Emma passed it off as nothing.

"Em" I said standing up, a little frustrated that she wasn't understanding the danger she was in.

Em stood up and sat me back down.

A long pause passed.

We both leaned, and when our lips connected, I felt, not the usual spark that always would make me smile into the kiss, but an entirely different spark, it ran throughout me, more like electricity, it wasn't coming from the kiss. I had a feeling this did not mean well.

I felt a strong wind against my face, but when I opened my eyes, Emma wasn't there anymore. I felt a sudden shock of electricity, and I couldn't remember anything after that.

I felt a shock again, and suddenly, I was in the principals office, sitting in front of Mr Alonzo. I was shocked, to say the least. I jumped a little when I felt new ground under me. I quickly examined my surroundings, it looked different, but familiar, _oddly familiar._

Mr Alonzo turned on the intercom button on his desk.

"Attention! Principal Alonzo speaking!"

OH. MY. GOD.

"Can they hear me? I don't think they can hear me… is this thing on?"

OH. MY. GOD.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

OH. MY. GOD.

"The red lights not on…oh oh oh wait! It's blinking, ok, ok. Its on"

OH. MY. GOD.

I'm pretty sure that I'm going insane because I am not in the past, NO I AM NOT! I'm dreaming I'm OBVIOUSLY dreaming because going to the past is IMPOSSIBLE. And no, it not convenient that it's the exact time that I met Emma!

I got lost in my thoughts I barely listened to the rest. I could not think. Am I in the future? NO I AM NOT! I answered his questions as best as I could out of memory, and tried to do everything exactly like it was the way I remembered it, but I'm pretty sure my shocked face ruined everything. It went on and on until I saw a face different than I remember it.

Emma?!


	2. Chapter 2 - Jealousy will kill you

**Authors Note**

 **Hey guys, so, I just found out that thinking about doing something, is not actually doing it. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting enough lately. Middle school is rough. But I'm back now! And I'm ready to start a new chapter for you guys. PS: Forgot I ever said Emma had a boyfriend in Jax's memories. PPS: Jax's memories are gonna get whack, so stay tuned. This chapter includes Jax's memories in season 2 without Daniel, flashbacks, and the memories of Jax's that season 4 came up with. Yeah, that's confusing. Just read it. It's easier. PPPS: Yes, it's still me, I just changed my user name. Still allys0107, just another pen name. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LOTS OF EMOTIONS. (This chapter is really deep)(And also steals a lot of quotes from Pinterest)**

I tried to keep the shock off my face, but anyone could tell.

Brown, waist length hair stands clear of her circle shaped face. Dark brown eyes looked at me for a second, then went back to Mr. Alonzo. Her figure seemed skinnier. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, the normal uniform shirt, and completely brown heeled boots replaced her silver sparkly ones. She wore a denim jacket, matching her jeans. Even without a leather jacket and combat boots, she had an overall rebellious appearance. Different from my style, but, she held a strong resemblance to, _me._

Principal Alonzo bared a loud sigh, bringing me out of my trance.

"Emma, how many times have I told you that denim and boots are not appropriate school clothing!" Principal Alonzo stated, less firmly than usual.

I looked at him strangely. He didn't say it in a "principally" voice. He said it in a more "try not to do it again" tone. But even then, the rule sounded pretty lax. At least according to _this_ Emma. Has he changed too? All this change is really taking a toll on me.

Emma was about to respond, but Principal Alonzo cut her off.

"Never mind, just, show Jax around school" Principal Alonzo ordered.

Emma glanced at me, cocking her head to the side a little.

Our eyes locked for a second. I saw her facial features more clearly. Her nose was a bit pointier, her lips a bit more plump, her eyes, no longer glistened. But what caught my eye was a scar. The scar hid behind a stand of hair, barely inches from her right ear. I was tempted to ask, but kept my mouth shut.

"Ok" She said, looking at me strangely.

"Good, now if you excuse me, I have to finish some paperwork" Principal Alonzo groaned.

I stood up, ready to find out what the hell is going on.

To my surprise, Emma grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door, saying bye to her father with a certain smirk on her face. I know that smirk all too well. It was the smirk I pulled when an idea was brewing.

Emma let go of my wrist outside of Principals Alonzo office. She still wore that smirk.

"So, you're a bad boy huh" She predicted, circling around me.

I looked down and I saw I was back in my old combat boots, my Elvis styled hair, and my signature leather jacket.

It took me a minute to respond. Should I say no? Should I say yes? I changed, but what should I say? Maybe I should take things into my own hands and try to get her to remember. Or maybe I should just let things play out like they did before? But nothing will play out like before! As far as I know, Andi could be a model! Maddie could own a motorcycle! Diego could be in jail! Sophie could be valedictorian for god's sake! I need to get more information about what she's planning. I'll play it off cool.

"Maybe" I admitted, hoping my nervousness didn't show.

I'm pretty sure it did show though. Crap.

"Oh, really?" Emma teased with a playful smirk.

Honestly, that smirk scared me a little. She's just so different from the real Emma. Or the other Emma. Wait, how can I know for sure which Emma is the real one? For all that I know, this could be my _actual_ reality. I shivered slightly at the thought. No, this is not my real truth. This isn't right. I belong in my reality. I don't think I could live without it. I _need_ to go back to my reality.

"Wanna ditch?" Emma asked, one eyebrow raised, smirk still planted on her face.

I raised my eyebrows, surprised, shocked, and worried. The old me would have been trilled, thrilled to see this sudden change and fun and excitement in "goody two shoes" Emma, but this is wrong. She's not supposed to be this Emma. I don't want this to change. I don't want her any different. I can't, no, I _won't_ accept this. I looked in her eyes for any trace of the old Emma, but nothing.

Then something happened. The electricity went through me again, a flurry of images flew across my mind, almost like a vision. I saw Emma, and things happened like they should, well almost. It was almost a replay of my memories, but there was someone else next to Emma. It was another guy. He had light brown hair, light grayish, blueish eyes. A nice smile, a good guy. Then there was a dance, everyone wore flashy colorful costumes and crazy hair, like anime. That guy was there, and he was singing a song. He was looking at Emma the whole time, then, she went on the stage and kissed him.

I felt something in my stomach as the images kept changing to visions of them together. I felt as I had been stabbed in the chest. Like my heart had taken a hit, and it would take a long time to heal. It was like, a part inside of me broke, like something died inside of me. So many emotions ran through me as the images swirled around my head. I could still feel her pink lips on mine, the fireworks I always felt. But they weren't there anymore. I miss the real Emma. What are these visions? Is this the past? Is this the future? Why am I seeing this? Does Emma still love me?

That doesn't matter, because she could shatter my heart, break it into a thousand pieces, but I would still pick all the pieces up, and put them back in her hand. _I'm_ in love with her. Love doesn't just fade away. Even if she hates me, I would never hate her for not loving me anymore, I would hate myself for still loving her. But at the same time, I wouldn't hate myself for being in love with her. I wouldn't hate myself for it, because falling in love with her was the best thing that ever happened to me. No matter how painful.

But if she loves him, I would want her to be happy. It's painful to tell someone goodbye if you don't want to let go, but it's even more painful to ask someone to stay if you know they really wanna go.

The electricity hit me again, and the visions disappeared, like it never happened, but it did. I could still feel the knife in my back, the sword through my heart. The feeling in my stomach.

I got back down to earth, and I saw _this_ Emma here again. Same position, like time froze for a second. Out of nowhere I found myself agreeing. I vividly remember Emma #2 grabbing the collar of my jacket and pulling me close to her, whispering something in my ear. I couldn't make out what she said, but I found it familiar. Like I had heard her say it before. Hmmmmmmm. Before I knew what was happening, we were at the movies, watching, The Cabin in the Woods. I'd been wanting to watch this movie ever since the trailer came out! We snuck into the movie theater, it was completely empty. We cast a spell to make some extra room for us. We magically made popcorn appear along with a couple free sodas. Then suddenly, we were at a concert. Maroon 5 was playing. Thousands of fans everywhere. Emma was there, in the middle of the crowd, dancing with her long hair flipping back and forth. I was in the back, in a corner. Watching everyone have a good time. We snuck into that concert too. This was Emma #2's favorite band. I liked their music, but was never really that much of a fan. She just took my wrists and dragged me there. Emma #2 was a party girl. She never really cared much for her studies, she simply used magic. I don't know how I know all that stuff, I just do. Then we were at The Seven.

Now I can see the memories clearly now. We walked into the seven, both toppling over with laughter. We came back from messing with a couple of cops, causing some trouble. We were running. I was holding my phone up to record, Emma with a pie in her hands. She ran over to the cop and smashed the pie right in his face. We both sprinted away, tripping people as we ran by. Jumping over outdoor tables, a French couple yelled at us. We apparently " ruiné la date de notre dîner, vous tennagers des folles!" The cop, still chasing us and apparently blinded by the pie smashed right into the table we just jumped over, food flying everywhere. Now this was turning into a full on chase! Causing lots of trouble along the way, (and casting a spell or two to avoid police cars,) we made it to the Seven, back to the present. Then flashes of black and white, splashes of color. We had just started a food fight in the seven. Pepperoni slices seemed to pour from the skies. The oranges were bullets, flying back and forth. Toppling pizza forts everywhere. There was someone trying to calm things down, but no one payed any attention to him. Then I was on the couch. Food scattered everywhere. I felt my back pocket, and flung out my phone.

12:56

I shrugged it off. Not like anyone will even notice. Besides, I've been out later. A gust of purple magic caught my attention. I turned my head to find Emma, laying down on the counter. Then I can feel someone's weight on me. I can't see anything but a flurry of images. I can feel a pair of lips on mine. Emma's soft, pink lips. Then she's not there anymore. She went out back to see if the cops were still looking for us. I was still on the couch. I got up to look for her, I went out the back door to find Emma.

Then _he_ was there.

Daniel Miller.

I recognize him as the guy in the vision. The "good guy". But he was different. Completely different. He looked older than in the memories. I felt like I had seen him before, _this guy_ , I mean. Visons kept flowing through my head. Is that the Everglades?! (Nudge, nudge, wink, wink) He seemed like a guy who wrestled alligators, and lived in the wild. I got a rugged vibe from him. I got visions of him walking through the halls, them making a path for him, girls gawking, gossiping about how "tough", and "hot" he is. He's not even that good looking! Guys glaring at him, complaining to themselves about how he always "steals my girl". That he manipulates with his "charm". How he's a party boy, a trouble maker. Teachers complaining about how he's "a bad influence to kids under his grade level". I don't know what is happening, it's like I know him, but I don't. The images stop, yet what I'm seeing fells glossed over. Like it's not real. But it is.

I can see them clearly, their flirting with each other. A pang of jealousy ran through me, along with rage. No, not rage. _Fury_. I could almost feel the fire burning in my eyes, my muscles tense, jaw locked. Then he leaned in and… Kissed her. He kissed her. Her arm wrapped around him, his hand on her waist. Slow at first, then became heated. The fire in my eyes flared up more when I realized, that was the way she kissed _me._ Our first kiss. With him, not me. Exactly the same. _Our_ first kiss. Our first kiss. Repeated in my head over and over. When they broke away, slightly panting for air, Something came over.

I walked over there, hands in fists, and with all the force I had left, pushed him away from her. I can't see clearly anymore. I saw Emma backing away, in shock. I remember smashing his head against the wall, him lunging towards me and shoving me down to the floor. I got him in a headlock, then he punched me in the jaw. I was bleeding, so was he. Our clothes were slightly torn. Emma was nowhere to be found.

We kept fighting though. Back and forth. I was really putting up a fight, but this guy wasn't too bad at defending either. We dodged each others punches, I took a blow to the rib cage, I backed away slightly. I kneed him in the stomach. We took the fight into the Seven. I threw him into a table, it smashing down due to his weight and muscle. He shoved me over the counter, me practically doing a reverse barrel roll. I threw whatever I could get my hands on at him. I grabbed a chair and smashed it over his shoulder. He gripped his shoulder in pain while I grinned evily. He shoved me through the door, it crashing into pieces and we were outside again. Then we were on the floor, me on top of him. He held his hands up, blocking my punches. He turned me over, him practically on top of me. He tried to pound my head in the ground, like I smashed his head in the wall, but I dodged his punches. Untill one lucky hit, smack in the forehead, my head crashing down on the cool, hard concrete. Then everything went black.

 **Woah! Things just got heated! Again, sorry for not updating sooner. I've been binge watching every witch way all over again and I just can't seem to stop. I also made a new every witch way fanpage! Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at ewwfandom2015 for edits and other eww related things. Back to the story, did I confuse you yet?! Jax practically has 3 different realities that he knows of. The real one, the one where Jax completely replaced Daniel, and the one that I invented, season 2 just plain without Daniel. He's gonna be WAY more confused in future updates. Did you like the fight scene? What do you think of the new Emma? (Lets be real, this Emma would have been way fun to hang out with) Who should I introduce next? Don't be a silent reader! I love reading your comments! Follow and Favorite this story. Bye! (And don't worry, Jax isn't dead)(Or is he?!)**


End file.
